


Pulled from Both Ends

by Intergalactic_Octopus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asphyxiation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, leash and collar play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Octopus/pseuds/Intergalactic_Octopus
Summary: On a particularly frisky afternoon, Blackwall asks Asenath Cadash to engage in a bit of Dominate/Submissive play. A bit nervous about playing a dominate role, but a lot turned on by the idea of Blackwall playing the submissive role, she goes along with it. The collar and leash play through brings a whole nother element to their games that throws Asenath off kilter, so much so that Blackwall somehow takes control of their game.Vivinne's words come back to bite Asenath in the ass in the worst moment.





	Pulled from Both Ends

**Author's Note:**

> A NSFW Drabble Prompt on my Tumblr. The anon sent 1) Dirty talking, 2)Voyeurism or 3)Leash and Collar and I picked Dirty Talking and Leash and Collar because I couldn't think of how to combine all three.
> 
> Enjoy my hell!  
> Especially you

          “Is it too tight?” Asenath asked, her long nails tinking against the metal clasps of the collar she fashioned around Blackwall’s neck.

 

          “No… no ma’am.” Blackwall obediently answered. Despite that fact this was the first time they’d tried anything with such clear Dominate/Submissive roles, Blackwall settled into his as if it was second nature.

 

          He was kneeled in front of her, resting on his haunches and his hands planted flatly on the ground, and, damn, he just looked like he belonged down there. Or that could have been “horny brain” Asenath’s rational. Which, nine out of eight times, was known for thinking off the wall things and making bad decisions. This had been Blackwall’s request though so she’d trust his judgement. Hers was two feet down and sitting snugly between a mess of curly coarse red hair.

 

          “Are you sure?” She asked again, she just had to be sure. His face was about three shades redder than she’d ever seen, excluding the times she dragged them around a desert to hunt a dragon for an eccentric scientist.

 

          It wasn’t just his face though. Blackwall’s eyes were partly closed, blinking slowly and lazily at her, like he was fighting to keep them open. And his breath came out short and shallow, panting and licking his lips and swallowing. She’d be a terrible girlfriend if she didn’t check to make sure he wasn’t about to pass out.

 

          “Yes. Thank you for caring, my lady.” He swallowed again, hard, she could see his adam’s apple strain against the leather of the collar but he didn’t ask her to loosen it. Blackwall just bit his lip and let out a long, shaky exhale though his nose.

 

          “I could probably pull this collar till you’re blue in the face.” She chuckled, a pressure building in her core that spread all through her body that she couldn’t contain. Laughter was the quickest way to disperse some of the energy surging through her nerves or else she wouldn’t be able to think straight.

 

          “There are worst ways to go.” Blackwall looked up at her, voracious brown eyes fully open now and drilling holes into her soul. And just like that, another wave of yearning shot through her body, most of it going straight to her clit and making it pulse and ache. Now she felt woozy!

 

          Any kind of coherent thought was lost to Asenath but she didn’t feel bad. Mainly because Blackwall sure as shit wasn’t thinking with his “Big head” anymore, she knew that much. She looked between his legs and swallowed hard at the sight before her. Hovering just above the hardwood floors was his… hard wood. Engorged, and heavy and just leaking precum in a puddle underneath it. Fuck, he was making such a mess. And every now and again he’d clench his stomach and it would bob up some and back to the ground like a hammer.

 

          Asenath smiled like a damn fool. She bit her lip to stifle the smile but it only made her smile more. So she covered her hand with her mouth and shut her eyes tightly. _Dominate. I’m supposed to be the dominate one.”_  She had to remind herself. It was too early to just drop roles and fuck with abandon. They’d only just started.

 

          “Next time… I’ll get one for your cock as well.” She said, putting on her best authoritative voice. _I’m the Dom. The big dom. The super in control dom. Oh no, he’s rubbing his dick on the ground. Fuck me sideways._  “Yes, it’s far more feisty than you are.” That time her voice wasn’t as commanding. Just amorous.

 

          “Forgive me, I can’t seem to control myself around you.” Blackwall crawled toward her on his hands and knees and Asenath took a step back from him out of instinct. He stopped, and furrowed his brows.

 

          “Are you okay?” He asked tenderly, an aside in the play of their roleplaying. “This isn’t too much for you?”  

 

          Asenath laughed again, because she was turned on but also nervous and overwhelmed. It was the only answer she could give at first. Blackwall went to stand up but she held her hand out, waving it frantically to stop him and placing her other hand over her mouth. She took a few deep breaths in and smiled back at him.

 

          “I’m fine. I’m just- This is all really hot.” She finally said and Blackwall threw his head back in laughter. “Shut up. I keep forgetting to breathe and shit.” She added and he just laughed harder.

 

          “Here.” Blackwall touched at his collar blindly until he found what he was looking for, the metal ring that connected the collar to a leash. He moved his hand down the length of the leather, pulling it until he found the looped end and then handed it to her. “It’s whatever you want, my lady. We’ll go at whatever pace you want.” He said, closing the loop around her hand.

 

          “That’s the problem.” She laughed but held on to the loop just the same. “What do I do now?” She asked. More, she wanted to know what he wanted from her.

 

          “Well…” Blackwall smiled, concerned boyfriend mode officially off and he was back to the lust filled man crawling across her floor. “I was going to eat you out, to apologize for not being in control myself. Would you want that, ma’am?” He asked, licking his lips.

 

           Tension pulled at every single damn muscle in her body except her wobbly legs. She gripped on the leash tightly and Blackwalls eyes darted to it. A smiled formed on his face for a flash and he shifted his focus back on her eyes. Asenath swallowed hard again, and slowly started wrapping the excess leash cord around her hand. When it grew taut, Blackwall crawled closer, a little more with each tug until his nose was pressed against her thighs.

 

          “I’ll let you know…” She timidly stammered out, holding her bottom lip between her teeth. His breath was warming and moistening her skin. “I’ll let you know if I forgive you- you. If I forgive you when you’re done.”

 

         Blackwall nodded, kissing and sucking at her outer thighs. Enthusiastically pressing his nose between her legs, using it as a wedge to part them just enough to get his mouth in there to explore more. He licked her now exposed inner thigh and moved up. A man on a mission, a dog trained on a prize.

 

          Asenath could do little more than stand unsteady feet, anticipation burning up her insides like a oil soaked rag. He just needed to move a little higher. Just a little more. Just a bit. She felt his nose rub against her clit first, that alone was enough send her mind whirling. Luckily for her he didn’t keep it there. He craned his head back just enough to account for the odd angle of eating someone out while on your knees, and let his mouth engulf her clit.

 

          Reflexively, Asenath pulled the taut leash and pulled Blackwall’s face deeper into her pussy. The warden responded with a muffled, vulgar moan, unbothered by the fact that his noses was mashed so hard into her bush there was no way she could think he could breathe. As a matter of fact, all it did was make him suck harder.

 

          With her free hand, Asenath placed her hand on Blackwall’s hair and steadied herself while he greedily ate her out. The way his head was bent, she could see his whole face. And he hadn’t bothered to close his eyes. Devotion and admiration and love and hunger in his eyes while her ears were barraged by wet sucking and the eager laps of his tongue and more of his loud groans.

 

          Her limps and legs and torso and neck and just her damn brain was on fire. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t speak. That whole controlled breathing, forget about it. Her breath shook and shuttered out, always trailed by a loud moan or a blasphemous expletive. A climax right on the edge of her conscious. Peripherally aware it was sneaking up, the way her legs shook, and her stomach tightened, and every thought possible stripped from her brain, and unable to stop it. Not that she wanted too. Not the way he looked at her, face turning a whole new shade of red, and begging her to cum on his tongue with his eyes.

 

         “Fuck this is so hot. Fuck. Maker fuck. Fuck.” She stammered out, grinding her clit harder against his tongue. She just needed a little push. A nudge over the end. “Almost there. Almost there. Almost there.” She repeated over and over till it stopped having meaning.

 

          Blackwall gave her that nudge, shifting his weight from both arms to just one, and shoving two fingers of his free hand into her wet pussy. No exploring or stretching. She and him both knew she was past ready. So he pressed hard and up inside her. He knew her body too well not to know exactly where her sweet spot was.  

 

          “Oh fuck!” She screamed, doubling over, squeezing her eyes so tightly she saw spots before her eyes. She held on to his head, grabbing a handful and yanking. Did she rip some out? Maybe. She didn’t know and he didn’t yelp.  All they both focused on was the way her body shuttered and trembled on his tongue, riding out the peak of her orgasm. And Blackwall just nudged it further along, finger fucking her harder, even when her walls squeezed tightly around his hand, and sucking on her clit, even though her thighs squeezed his head like a vice. Each time she thought “Oh I’ll come down now” his actions pushed her up the hill a little further, prolonging it a little more.

 

         When she could see again, and her body finally relaxed, and fuck it was relaxed, she released her hold on him. Asenath let go of his hair and unclenched her thighs and unraveled enough of the leash from her other hand to give him some wiggle room. Not too much though. About three inches or so of space between the two of them. That was more than enough. (Another horny brain thought.)

 

          Blackwall gasped when he was finally given air, his salt and pepper facial hair slick and shiny with her fluids, and his face was like a tomato. Asenath, in that post sex haze, lazily ran her fingers through his hair, and watched him catch his breath. Some of the color leaving his face, not all of the color, but enough that it wasn’t concerning.

 

          And she also watched him lick his lips and sucking his fingers and palm clean. He looked like a starving dog lapping up every last crumble from their bowl, even just the flavor that was stuck to the sides. Immediately the haze lifted from her head and she felt the tension build up all over again.

 

_Fuck, he looks so hot like that. Maker is it bad to say pathetic? That’s not the word. Submissive. Fuck that’s it. Fuck what does that make me then if this is turning me on so bad?_

 

        Asenath’s mind raced, just studying him. How lost in the moment he was just happily putting on a show for her. Or maybe him? His cock was off the ground now, harder, thicker and pressing against the bottom of his round stomach. He was so turned on and he didn’t seem to care what he looked like down there.

 

_A leash can be pulled from both ends._

 

          Vivienne’s words smacked Asenath square in the face and sent her already mushy mind reeling with understanding. She’d never understood what her friend’s words meant but now, of all times, her pussy leaking down her thighs and her boyfriend practically rolled on his back in submission to her, she understand. The world is fucked up. Thedas is fucked up. The Inquisition is wrong and the Maker or Ancestors or what the fuck ever could eat her fat red ass.   

 

          She has the lead of the leash, she was squeezing it so tight it was leaving marks on her palms, but Blackwall was in control. Even her control was just another way to get him off. Sure, she could pull the leash or think of punishments on top of punishments but his hungry eyes and hungry lips would only beg for more.

 

          “Are you okay?” Blackwall asked, fingers still in his mouth and a wicked smile on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and that was all apart of his this fetish for me. Not just for himself to be controlled by her, but for him to ultimately snatch it back.

 

          Asenath was too turned on to play the long game anymore.

 

          “Just pick me up and fuck me already.” She swallowed hard while she shifted her weight for one side to the other, trying to rub her hips together just enough to each some of the ache between her legs.

 

          “You sure, ma’am? Have I earned your forgiveness yet?” He asked. The words were supposed to be submissive she could tell, all the right phrases were there, but his damn face. There was a darkness behind his eyes, all desire and wickedness. And his lips were turned up in a toothy smile. He knew he was winning. It was smeared all over his smug face. He just wanted her say it.

 

          Okay. Maybe not that horny. Smug bastard.

 

          “Don’t cum in me.” Asenath added, staring down at him. He just chuckled. It was a child’s temper tantrum equivalent to trying to maintain some control in their play roles. They both knew it. But he nodded just the same.

 

          “Of course, ma’am.” He said, voice deeper and drenched in sex. He lifted his head to expose his neck more, letting Asenath wrap her arms around his neck before standing up so she could settle her thighs around his waist.

 

          “Slowly.” She added. “Fuck me slowly.” Another silly effort of being a good “dom”. Slow fucking would drive her just as crazy as him but still. Still! It was all she had.

 

          “My pleasure.” He whispered into her ear. And then kissed her ear lobe. He grabbed hold of her waist, moving her behind to the right position, all the while moving his kissing lower, down the side of her neck and over to her lips.

 

          She shuddered and gasped against his mouth and he seemed to swallow every single moan that came out. When he seemed to have his fill with her lips, and every delicious noise she made, he moved to her neck once again. She dug her fingers into his back, trying not to scratch him but her hands slipped and she racked her nails across his skin. This didn’t hurt him though. This only made him kiss her harder, digging his teeth into her skin.

 

          “That’s- that’s not what I said.” Asenath said as authoritatively as she could but her voice held no weight. She was whimpering now and her voice was much higher that normal.

 

          “I know, I'm sorry, I know.” Blackwall whispered in trance like state, delirious with excitement. He moved her hips down a bit, just enough for her lips to glide across his cock. He teased at her opening but didn’t make a move to slide in. She did feel him move his kissing back to her ear and then took her earlobe in his lips, sucking down on it.

 

         The was her spot. And she couldn’t think. She dug her nails into his skin without thinking like a cat climbing a tree. 

 

          “That’s it- that’s it. I need that. A little more.” He hissed into her ear, babbling to himself but to her some. He wanted something but she couldn’t understand it. It just sounded like he was praying. For deliverance? For salvation? She couldn’t tell, Asenath just moaned and shut her eyes, then buried her face in Blackwalls neck because the sensations were too much.

 

          “That’s it, love.” He hissed when he licked at her earlobe and her nails dug once again into his back. She was going to break skin if she wasn’t careful. Except that’s not what he wanted.

 

          “Hurt me.” He begged. He was begging for punishment. Blackwall was still playing or maybe this was what he just liked and they’d never pushed it that far. Either way, he asked and she granted him his request. She let go of his back with the leash hand and yanked hard on it but didn’t stop there. When with his head lulled back, she made quick work of wrapping the remaining leather cord around her hand, until there was less than a fingernail’s length of cord for him to pull against.

 

          “Yes…” He hissed, vulgar and loud, and he drove his dick inside her in one switch movement. Asenath inhaled sharply, and if she hadn’t broken skin yet, sure as shit knew she did this time. She could feel a bit of warm slickness under her finger tips. They’d worry about it later. Well she would. He seemed to love it.

 

          “Maker, you feel so good.” Blackwall sighed, pushing his dick deeper into her. She could feel his balls pressed up against her ass cheeks. Asenath bit down into shoulder, trying her best to subdue the involuntary squeezes of her walls around her dick. The problem was there was so little give. He just filled her. Even as aroused as she was, he was stretching her in every direction.

 

          “Back at cha.” She moaned against his chest, she lifted her hips a little, just to bounce a bit on his dick to stretch herself out some, but he held her ass down.

 

          “Not yet.” Blackwall whispered into her hair, squeezing her ass cheek securely. “Not yet, love.” He nuzzled her hair gently.

 

          “I said fuck me though, not sheath your sword in me for the night.” Asenath chuckled, more relaxed to his length and girth but not by much. Blackwall responded with a laugh of his own. They both laughed together, a loving gesture really. Until he started moving. And then only Blackwall was laughing.

 

          “You want me to fuck you, love?” Blackwall whispered to the top of her head, snickering softly to himself.

 

          He pulled all the way out, rubbing his dick between the folds of her pussy and slid it back in. Slowly, she could feel the head of his dick rub against each and every fold.

 

          “Fuck….” Asenath held the word in her chest, long enough for him to do it over again. Pulling all the way out, fuck she could feel his head tugging on her folds even more on the way out. She was light-headed. “Fuck. You bastard that’s not what I said.”

 

          “You're wet.” Blackwall moaned, he wasn’t even listening. Or maybe he was just ignoring her. He was still laughing, squeezing her ass tightly. “So fucking hot, Asenath.” He pulled out once more, almost, just letting the head sit at her opening. She squeezed around it, as if she could draw him back inside her.

 

          “Blackwall.” She hissed, she had no more leash to wrap so she just yanked her arm down, gently of course. Blackwall coughed, and hacked a bit but when he regained control of his throat he let out a loud, albeit strained, laugh. “Stop teasing me.” Asenath snarled, let some of the leash go, just so that he’d have some control over his own head again. Also he was able laugh harder too.  

 

          “Yes ma’am!” He moaned, diving back inside and adjusted his hands. He moved from the sides of her ass to just underneath, more leverage, and fucked her. Hard. Slow, like she’d asked, but hard.  

 

          “Oh fuck!” Asenath groaned, angling her crotch down enough to rub her clit against his pubic area. Sure, it wasn’t as precious as a finger or a tongue but it was just enough to make her thighs start to shake.

 

         “Please don’t try and cum yet.” Blackwall whispered. Again it was supposed to come out like some pleading, begging, submissive, but the mischief in his voice made it sound smug. “I want to fuck you, properly.” He added in her ear, absolutely dripping with pride, there was no mistaking it this time.

 

         “Then fuck me.” Asenath’s lips trembled. _Pulled from both ends._ The words rang in her ears just as loud as her heart. Blackwall was supposed to be begging _her_ not the other way around. And here she was, rammed down on his dick and begging him to fuck her more. Her head was spinning. Anything beyond the patch of hardwood floor that Blackwall stood didn’t exist anymore.  “Please.” Asenath pleaded.

   

       “Anything for you, love.” He picked up his rhythm, not by much but enough that they didn’t have to think about it anymore. Just enough that his and her hips moved in sink. Comfortably crashing against each other. The sweet wet sounds of her hips slapping against his lap, getting wetting and wetting the more slick and turned on she became.  

 

         And oh, the shit falling out of his mouth. No one would believe that the mountain hermit they found teaching villagers to fight could muster such filthy language.  

     

        “Your cunt feels so good.” Blackwall hissed, the vulgarity actually turning her on more. The words slid down her stomach and worked her like a puppet. She slammed her hips down harder on him.

 

         “Fucking amazing, Asenath. Maker, like a fucking fire.” He licked at her neck and ear, churning his dick deep inside her. “I’m gonna fill you up. Having you leaking my cum.”

 

 

          Now, a normal, logical thinking Asenath would have called for a time out. He wasn't an actual Warden. Sure, she was a Dwarf but there was still a chance she could get pregnant.  But horny, mid sex Asenath though just nodded in agreement. Because of course, right at that moment, what could go wrong. It was a great fucking idea!

 

 

          “Please.” She begged, dragging her lips against his chest. She kissed frankly at any skin she could reach or manage to lift her head up long enough to touch.

 

           “You want that, love?” Blackwall growled, she felt it in his fucking chest. He squeezed her ass harder and slammed it down harder on his dick.

 

          “Yes. Yes please.” Asenath cried out. It was hard to breathe.

 

          “Hmm. Yes, of course you want my cum. I can feel you, squeezing on me, tryna get me to cum.” Was she squeezing? She couldn’t tell. Her body was working toward a goal it wasn’t telling her brain. Not that it would listen. All it was screaming was faster. And harder. And cum so deep inside me I can taste it. Okay- So she was thinking some vulgar things herself.

 

          Ansenth couldn’t answer him with words, not as a “Dom”, they’d thrown those roles off a fucking ledge. All she was, everything she could ever be in that moment, was a woman fucked clean out of natural born senses. And he barely was going faster than a light jog in sex standards. Still, all she could do was moan and whimper. It was the slow pace she demanded. It was like the pull of an arrow.  Each tug pulled the cord tighter and tighter, so much so you could just feel the tension in every piece of the weapon, and the operator. Her body slightly shook from this tension, this proximity to an orgasm, and the more he stroked inside her, every filthy word that came from his mouth, pulled the cord every tighter. Which would go first, the arrow or the entire bow, she wasn’t sure. All that mattered is that he didn’t stop.

 

          “Do you want me to go faster?” Blackwall asked and Asenath lifted her head, half surprised the question penetrated her sex fogged head.

 

          “You just want to go faster.” Asenath said through clenched teeth, the only way she could talk without stammering since he didn’t stop fucking her.         

 

          “Maybe.” Blackwall’s eyes were glassy and his brows were pushed so far down in concentration that they shadowed them as well. They looked absolutely dangerous. Those were the eyes of a man who’d betrayed their king and country for gold. Absolutely insatiable, arrogant, hungry.

 

          Asenath wanted to remind him that she was the one who picked the pace, but she wanted to see the man behind those eyes. She knew how Blackwall fucked, but she wanted everything that Thom had to give.

 

          “Okay.” She wheezed, burying her face back in his neck. “Please go faster.” She kissed his neck hungrily. “Please.” She ran her teeth against his neck and she felt his short nails dig into her ass. A shock shot up her back, somehow distinguishing itself from the disorienting pleasure she was in already. Okay, okay that made sense now. Fuck he could dig his fingers further if he wanted too. Horny Asenath wasn’t thinking properly anyway.

 

          He didn’t need encouragement anymore but he did pull out again. Asenath felt his cock rub against her clit again, and her body shook, right on the edge of an orgasm again before he slammed back inside her quickly.

 

          He didn’t give her the chance to linger or grind against him because he had other plans. Pulling out and pushing back in, quickly and forcefully, right into her g-spot.  Over and over again. And fuck- he was not holding back.

 

          “Oh maker, that’s it.” Blackwall hissed, thrusting his hips ups quickly while manipulating her body up and down on his dick. He built up another rhyme, face and harsh. He cursed under his breath. “Fuck!”

 

          “Right there! Right there!” Asenath panted, her mouth agape, and throwing her head back. She pulled the leash in her hand tightly and Blackwall responded with a gasp and hiss, his voice strained.

 

          “Fuck, pull it some more.” His voice strained from the sex and leash. “Pull it harder.” He demanded. And he repeated his demand. Each time punctuating his words by fucking her hard and faster that before.  

 

          Asenath’s voice was lost to her, all stuck in her lungs where she couldn’t breath. Hell she barely had control over herself. Blackwall was driving her pussy down on his dick for her, the only thing she had to do was squeeze her tights around his waist. And they were starting to burn. Though she could hardly feel it.

 

          She felt her clit rubbing against his pubic area, just enough to build her up, and up and up till she was close to exploding. Her legs shook and so did her hands and the rest of her body. She heard his demands but all she could hear was the PLAT-PLAT-PLAT of sex.

 

          “I’m gonna cum.” She finally strained out, gripping the leash tighter and pulling it. But not because he asked, maybe because he asked. Brain and Body were running on autopilot and at some point they must have communicated with each other.

 

          Blackwall gasped with an sharp “ack” when it was pulled, his ragged breaths still coming through but they were shallow and short. He was barely breathing but it didn’t slow him down. He just drove into her faster. How as he going faster? Asenath ground her face into his chest. This didn’t make sense for anything to feel so good.

 

          He grunted forcefully in her ear, it was probably the only sounds he could make with the collar digging into his windpipe. Part of her wanted to be worried but the rest of her couldn’t bring herself to care. He wasn’t stopping, and she was so so so so so close. Every single limb was shaking and she was hanging on by a single thread.

 

          And the climax was there, but it was so high on the cliff. Normally she could anticipate approximately how strong an orgasm would be right before it came. But this one, this one she couldn’t sees to save her life. It was terrifyingly vast and expansive. She couldn’t even feel the bottom of her desire but it yanked at every nerve, and muscle and fiber of her core. Part of her scared it would undo her. And that a small dumb part of her wanted to tell him to stop so that it would fade a little, but the rest of her, the smart horny part of her craved this petrifying feeling. All that side wanted was for him to fuck her into a million pieces.

 

          The smart, horny side was winning.

 

          “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Asenath called out and saw white light, hot searing white with flicks of colors that didn’t stay long enough for her to identify. They probably didn’t have a name.

 

           She shook, powerfully, bucking up and down on his body, just pushing his dick deeper in pussy.  That only prolonged her orgasm, which made her vibrate more.

 

           Asenath pulled the leash again, only because her limbs locked up so tight. He hacked and gagged in her ear until it was just gargles in his throat. She couldn’t feel his chest rising and falling, that collar must have been pulled too tight now, enough to cut off his air flow. But, shit, that didn’t stop him either. Even as she climaxed, even with how tight her walls were squeezed around his dick, he didn’t stop thrusting into her.  

 

          “Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” He wasn’t planning on do that but she still said it anyway. It was the only words her mouth could muster then. She dug her teeth into his shoulder blade, she tasted metal. She couldn’t tell if she was still cumming honestly, or if she was just oversensitive, but either way it still felt so damn good.  

 

          Blackwall was close his damn self, his hips moved erratically, with no rhyme or reason other than his completion.

 

          “Cum in me.” Asenath huffed and moaned and literally forgot he was absolutely _not_ supposed to cum inside her according to their rules. But then again, they’d stopped playing their roles a long time ago. It didn’t matter anymore.

 

          She felt him nod against the leash, he tugged at her hand and pumped faster, and harder, and wheezed and gagged, and finally, fucking finally he legs started to shake. He clenched her ass tighter, at this point she was sure she’d bruise, and then grabbed harder. He held her hips down on him, thrusting up inside her even deeper than before, shuttering and churning and straining until- until—

 

          He growled deep in his chest, with what little air he had left in his lungs and held her close to his body. And she felt it. When he finally stopped trusting and moving she felt him gush inside her. How there was still room inside her pussy she didn’t know but she felt the pressure of his release. It hadn’t been that long since they had sex but it felt like he’d been pent up for too long.

 

          It felt good. And a little dirty. She grinned wildly against her chest.

 

          Sense came back to her and she finally let go of the leash. It fell against his back with a slap and Blackwall gulped for the sweet air he’d deprived himself of.

 

          “Fuck. Maker, fuck.” He groaned, still holding her down on him. Still hard inside him even though he’d cum already. Maybe he was still cumming? How? She shook her head, she was too tired to ask.  

 

          Asenath started to lift her body off his dick though, just using her (weary) thighs and legs to lift off but- then they were moving. Blackwall took a few steps forward, just enough to get them to the end of the bed. Gently he laid her down on his back, still inside her and still hard. Only when she was settled comfortably on her back did he pull out.

 

          “What’s this about?” Asenath laughed, running her arm over her forehead to clean off the sweat. She looked over him. His arms and shoulder and face were red, and the parts where she’d bit and scratched were even redder. And bleeding a little. Oh and his neck. It was already turning a purplely shade of bruise. He'd need a scarf for a bit. But he was smiling so he was okay. They needed to come up with a safe word though. Just in case.

 

          “I didn’t want it to leak out.” Blackwall said, with no hint of shame of what he’d just said. Asenath's face heated up, not from embarrassment but the laugh bubbling in her chest. 

 

          “You’re a fucking pervert.” She cackled and Blackwall joined in. And they laughed together, like a loving couple in a post sex haze but she should have known better. Because again Blackwall interrupted it, sliding his fingers between her wet lips. Neither of them were laughing anymore.

 

          “Now what’s this?” Asenath swallowed hard, grinding her hips against his rough fingers. Though they didn’t feel rough, they were coated in their mixed juices. She might have well been rubbing herself off on slick glass or marble with how little friction there was. 

 

          “My lady, I’m not done with you.” He said, that hungry dark look on his face again. “It's been too long” He chastised and rubbed and just like that, it was like she hadn’t just cum. Frustration and tension was building back up in her again. She couldn't even think about the fact he was lying. They'd had sex earlier that week!

 

          “I don't- I don't think that's true.” She smiled, trying to maintain her trademarked Dwarvish aloofness but her body betrayed her when he pushed two fingers inside her. She ground her head into the soft furs on her bed and let out a shaky gasp. She felt everything. Her walls were so sensitive. "But if it means you'll fuck me like this again, I'll make you wait longer." 

 

          “I’ll fuck you anyway you want, Asenath. You know that.” Blackwall said, taking the lead of the leash and putting it into her clenched fist with his free hand.

 

          She stared at the marks around his neck, and still he wanted more. One slip up and something could go terribly wrong. The memory of his trial jumped to the forefront of her mind, back then she literally had his life in her hands. And he was asking again. No, giving. He was giving her the power over his every breath. 

 

          Asenath smiled to herself and wondered if at the trial he was turned on a little. Just on his knees before her, staring up at her like a goddess on that throne with his life in her hands. Could have been. Maybe in the background somewhere, way way deep in there, maybe he wished that the room would clear so he could get down on his knees and over his prayers to her with his mouth. 

 

          She’d have to ask him that later though. Blackwall was kissing down her chest, and had settled on sucking on her nipple, and effectively blanking her mind. Well except for the anticipation building inside her.

 

         Was he going to do what it looked like, move his lips down further, and eat her out?

 

          Eat out her pussy, covered in and filled with his own cum. Oh maker. She inhaled sharply and wrapped the cord of the leash around her hand until she was pulling gently only the collar.

 

          “You should clean up your mess.” She said, and watched Blackwalls hungry eyes dart to hers. He smiled, and she pulled the leash on him. He groaned and rubbed his thumb on her clit, and pulled right back from the other end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I may be wrong, but other than a sex scene in my Stained Hands Series fics, this is the first sex scene I've written that was just sex. The scene in the Stained Hands Series came after Thane had a massive panic attack and so was mostly about the emotion attached to the sex. This was all about getting off. 
> 
> SO I hope you enjoyed it! I've got like! 4 more prompts I can't wait to write!


End file.
